16 Candles
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie Sixteen Candles. It's Davina's birthday but her entire family forgets, and with Rebekah getting married to Damon Salvatore nobody has time for her. Her grandparents, Klaus & Hayley have taken her room, and the King of Nerds, Josh Rozsa keeps nagging her - but all she wants is for Kol Mikaelson to acknowledge her. Kolvina/Camcel/Jaiden/Klayley/Debekah/Barolena.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: I had this idea in mind since recently craving this movie for the fourth time - and thought, why the hell not.**

**16 Candles**

Davina sat on the steps leading down from her room in the Palace Royale, waiting for acknowledgement from her family that today was her birthday. It did not come. Just because it was Rebekah's wedding soon, didn't mean it was any excuse. This was a huge milestone for her and you could only turn sixteen once. Marcel had lost his suitcase for work, and Cami had forgotten to pack her lunch. The twins had already rushed out the door bickering to catch the school bus, and Davina thought to herself, mouth gaping open in disbelief.

"I don't believe it, they fucking forgot my birthday!"

Her school day was not much better. Cassie met up with her outside Health class. Davina bit her lip filling her in about what happened that morning, and Cassie said, "I'm sure, when you get home, they'll have a cake and everything!" Davina doubted it. This was the worst day of her life, and to top it off, as she left the showers, noticing Caroline Forbes in the stall next to her, with a perfect complexion, breasts, and girlfriend to the boy she had been crushing on since the beginning of her Sophmore year: Kol Mikaelson.

"She's perfect," Davina breathed into the tiles, looking down at her body, disgruntled she did not feel any different to when she was fifteen. "Of course he'd want her," she said, frowning.

Cassie took the seat behind her in history, and Davina filled out an important piece of paper asking her some very personal questions. She breezed through most of them until the last one - 'Who are you saving yourself for?' Davina bit her lip, nervously craning her head around to see Kol Mikaelson staring into space behind her. Afraid he might see her staring, she returned her attention back on the note, and wrote down his name in tiny writing, hoping to God, he would never see.

Then, fake-yawning, she dropped the note over her shoulder for Cassie to read. Little did she know, Cassie was dozing on her books, and Kol Mikaelson's foot quietly landed over the note, and dragged it towards him as the bell rang for the end of class.

* * *

After Cassie departed the bus, Davina was left behind with a girl a few years above, and a dipshit who named himself King of the nerds. She pushed passed his invitation to the school dance with a roll of her eyes, thankful that she had escaped his consistent questions when she reached her house, and ran upstairs to the safety of her room.

She froze. There were voices, the unpacking of suitcases, arguing too. She poked her head through the banister staircase, dreading what was coming to see: her grandparents, Klaus and Hayley Mikaelson settling in. Attempting to turn around before they saw her, the stair creaking alerted them to her presence. Davina felt her stomach drop to the floor and ooze down the steps as Klaus called her name.

"Davina! We've missed you!" Hayley's arms were wrapped tightly around her while Klaus pointed out things to mock in her room, especially the telephone by her bed. "Cami's uncle beat us to the guest room, still, I told Klaus it wouldn't do to argue with a Priest," Hayley explained with a smile.

As Davina realized her freedom and safety had suddenly been kidnapped by her father's parents, and that she now had no-where to sleep, and still nobody remembered it was her birthday - she found herself lying on her Rebekah's bed, trying to discuss the personal subject of how she knew when she was in love.

Rebekah, too preoccupied with her wedding to stockbroker, Damon Salvatore, stated she did not care about trivial puppy love, especially when Davina said Kol Mikaelson didn't know she existed. "I know what the real problem is here, Davina. You can't stand that everyone's attention is on me, but your turn will come, you just have to be patient." Rebekah tied her long brown hair into a pony-tail and sighed, staring into her reflection, and applying a bright red lipstick."Now I have to get ready - tonight is an important night for me and your lack of support is just immature..."

Feeling rejected, Davina slammed Rebekah's door shut, side-stepping her adopted siblings, Liv and Luke who were playing tip and screaming at each other. Maybe they'd have room for her to sleep on their bedroom floor, Davina thought. She wanted to ring Cassie and ask if she could spend the night, but she didn't want to involve her in her family's chaos. When she reached Cami in the kitchen, she received more terrible news: she had to babysit her grandparents and Father Kieran - well, nope.

"I have a dance tonight, we're being graded on it," Davina lied, but she would have said anything to get out of this nightmare. Grabbing her jacket and praying that Cassie would be there to keep her sane, she soon found herself entering the party, and wishing she hadn't. There, staring back at her, was the King of Geeks, Joshua Rozsa, and his merry men. Failing to duck beneath his unwelcoming, outstretched arm, Davina put up with his declarations of love until she locked eyes on Cassie, finally making her break for it when Josh attempted to dance with her.

"You made it!" Cassie looked thrilled, kissing both her cheeks and introducing her to a new guy she had made friends with, who also seemed pretty cool. They went to sit on the gym steps and watch the other dances, and she was glad to see Josh had disappeared from view. They spoke about her birthday, or non-birthday, and classes, and what each of them were going to do after school finished, then Davina, as she tapped her foot to the music, looked up to see Kol Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes swaying in the middle of the floor.

She didn't know how long she'd been staring mesmerised at him, wishing she were Caroline, when Kol suddenly looked up and for two glorious and terrifying seconds, they connected. Davina was first to turn away - or run away depending on your point of view - mouth gaping and shaking a little she left the dance to sit in the hall beneath a fire extinguisher and slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Kol's smile faded, seeing the sophomore staring at him had awoken him from his stupor. There was something different about her, maybe it was her innocence, or maybe it was because he was tired of being bossed around by Caroline, his girlfriend, but as he swayed on the spot with her, he wished he had, had the nerve to end it years ago. "Kol, are you even listening to me?" Caroline's fingers gripped his chin, and she glared at him, pouting. "I _said_, I've organised a small gathering at your place with a _few _friends, since your parents are away. Kol, baby, are you feeling alright?"

Kol had stopped listening again, picturing the girl from before, and admiring her doe-eyed expression and full red lips. He cleared his throat and wondered when he'd see her next. "This dance is lame, how about we start the after party now. I'll go get your jacket and meet you outside."

Caroline watched him leave, still suspicious and left to find and tell Bonnie and Elena the new plans. As she fixed her hair and flicked coloured streamers from her purple dress, she said a kind hello to a sophomore with her head in her hands, who sniffed back tears. Davina picked herself up, wanting for nobody else to see her this pathetic, especially Cassie, who she knew what her response would be to her predicament, found herself in the autoshop where she could wallow in self-pity.

* * *

CRASH. Josh had found her, suddenly in a panic because he'd given his hiding place up, scrabbled to right the shelf that had spilled mechanical objects across the floor. "Sorry, sorry!" Davina ignored him, or at least, tried to and stared into her hopeless reflection in the side mirror. Josh kicked a few objects with his foot, giving up on putting them right and walked to the other side of the car. He failed at opening the door because it was locked, which Davina, again rolling her eyes at his misfortune, opened for him.

"How come you're not dancing, a beautiful girl like you?"

Davina wiped the new tears from her eyes. "I made a fool of myself in front of a guy I like."

"No! What did you do?" Josh asked, running his right hand through his hair, and draping his arm behind her neck. "Come on, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Davina didn't know exactly why she was confiding in him, but maybe she just felt like company.

"Nothing, I did nothing. That's the problem. He probably thinks I'm a loser by now," Davina folded her arms across her chest, and wished the radio worked so she didn't have to hear Josh's continuous tapping on the car door in his own nervousness to continue the conversation. "It's a senior isn't it? I mean, I can take it, you're not going to hurt my feelings by-"

"His name is Kol Mikaelson," Davina admitted, fiddling with the frills on her dress.

Josh gaped suddenly, slapping his hand against the dash. "Kol Mikaelson?! Kol? We're mates, I just ran into him outside, he asked me about you!" Davina accused him of telling fibs. "No, really! He wanted to know your name." At this, Davina blushed, smiling into her hand, and laughing.

"I think I'm going to go say hi. I mean, I have to, I won't know til I try," Davina went to open the door, and Josh grabbed her hand, suddenly. She stared at him, smile gone, and Josh sighed, this time he blushed, and mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Josh avoided her confused expression and finally said: "I was supposed to seduce you. I don't suppose you might reconsider finding Kol, and-"

Davina snatched her hand back. "What?! No! Why would you even think I'd want to? Just because I needed somebody to talk to, does not mean I want to have sex with you."

Josh sighed, again. "Promise you won't tell anyone? This is just my school image, I'm actually," and he whispered the next part, "in love with my best friend but I don't think he knows I think of him that way." Davina's eyes widened in surprise and Josh gave her a shy shrug. "It was a dare, I'm supposed to bring back proof that we did it, like, your panties?" He grimaced, waiting for her outrange which didn't come. "I only need them for ten minutes..."

Davina sighed loudly, pulling them off and flicking them into Josh's eager face. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but you actually look more pathetic that I feel so...good luck." A flustered Josh climbed out of the car, panties clutched to his heart and apologies and thanks spilling from his mouth. "That boy you like, stop hiding your feelings and tell him you like him. I think this might be exactly what we need to set ourselves free. Goodbye Josh," Davina said, leaving. Josh waved her off with the polka-dot panties, before stuffing them into his short pockets and running off to the bathrooms, where Aiden, and the rest of the freshmen waited for proof that he still deserved to be King of the Nerds and maybe he would take Davina's advice too.

* * *

Davina stood near the cloakroom practicing different scenarios to say to Kol, and finally deciding on something simple. She heard him rifling through the coats and was appreciative that they were alone, and at the back of her mind, she knew she should probably find Cassie and her new beau, but maybe they were on the dance floor enjoying themselves, and she didn't want to ruin their night.

Gathering her courage, Davina smiled and turned to see Kol had already been waiting for her to turn around. He smiled, his eyes warm and welcoming and he opened his mouth to say something and Davina lost her nerve - all thoughts of conversation sucked out of her like a vacuum and she sprinted away, mentally kicking herself for the second time. She kept running until she could hide behind a pillar. Peering behind it to see Caroline pull him outside and away - she had missed her chance.

* * *

Josh was beaming as Aiden put a crown on his head. He had regained the title King of Nerds, and no freshman had ever succeeded in carrying out a dare as brazen as he had. All the freshmen cheered while Josh waved Davina's panties in the air, grateful for her help. He hoped she had been just as successful. Aiden put his hand on Josh' soldier and pushed him through the eager hands of brothers, some who screamed in excitement as their fingers touched the fabric.

"We're going to the after party," Josh said, grabbing Aiden's arm. They stood on the front porch of Kol Mikaelson's mansion, Aiden was cracking his knuckles nervously. "Fix your hair! Here!" Josh ruffled Aiden's dark locks, staring into his handsome eyes and froze. He could smell twisties on his breath, and even spied orange crumbs on his shirt. "Jesus Christ, Aiden!" Josh chickened out on his confession, and instead prayed they wouldn't get killed.

* * *

"I thought you said this was going to be small!" Kol grabbed Caroline's arm, tearing her away from Bonnie and Elena who were drinking champagne bottles from his mother's cabinet, drunk off their feet. Caroline laughed, draping herself over his angry stance, kissing him passionately. "Shmall!" she repeated, nodding, and slapping his chest. "Kol baby, it's not my fault everybody loves me!" He watched Caroline stumble away, spilling champagne over the designer cushions and carpet.

Trying not to shoot himself in the head, Kol bumped into a dorky looking kid running away from some angry guys who looked like they wanted to bury him alive. "Watch it!" The kid grabbed his wrist. "Hey, mate, remember me? Yeah, I'm your buddy... hide me!" he hissed. Kol realised he was now holding a pair of polka-dot panties he hoped didn't belong to the kid, or the Falcone triplets, but regretting his decision, shoved Josh to the floor and pointed the brothers in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, what happened to that girl you were with, Davina? Is she here?" Kol's face brightened.

"No, she went home, but she likes you, she told me tonight. She really likes you," Josh realized Kol was still holding Davina's panties and grimaced, but it was too late to snatch them back, and besides the Falcone brothers had just seen him, and so he ran, again, only this time they caught him and he spent the rest of the party in the back of their car trunk, squashed next to Aiden, with plenty of time to talk.

* * *

Kol had left the party downstairs, raging and locked himself in his bedroom, pouring over Caroline's yearbooks until he found Davina Claire. He smiled at her sweet innocence and picked up the phone. She liked him, that kid, Josh had said so. She was different to the other girls, shy, and she liked him. He dialled her phone number and listened to the rings. Maybe she was asleep. Maybe it wasn't the right number. Kol waited with bated breath, his mind telling him he was stupid for looking for a relationship with someone he barely knew, especially when he had Caroline, who was drunkenly calling his name from the landing. When he saw her about to enter, his annoyance of her came flooding back and he knew, no, they weren't good together. He needed a change.

"Go away!" Kol ended the call and slammed the door. Now he had to call again, he sighed, irritable.

* * *

Caroline winced as she tried to sit up. Her hair was jammed in the door Kol had slammed in her face. _How did that happen?_ "Elenaaaa, Bonnniiieeeee!" She screeched, drinking the last drops of bubbly and frowning when there was none left. She threw the bottle down the hall just as Elena and Bonnie stumbled into the landing, wobbling, and pulling on each other's limbs. "Help, I'm stuck."

After both drunk girls had composed themselves a little, Elena returned with a pair of scissors and the promise that things would be right in the end, except for maybe her wavy blond hair, which she chopped off in a chunk and left in her lap. "Thank you so much!" Caroline breathed, kissing Elena's cheeks as Bonnie helped her to her feet, and they rejoined the party, or what was left of it.

* * *

Kol had almost given up calling when on the third try, somebody picked up on the second ring. Unable to back out, and hearing a pissed off lady, he took the abuse, and a little voice clicked -

"Hayley?" he said, flabbergasted.

"Kol, you little punk, why are you prank-calling us at this hour!? Wait, _you and Davina_?"

"Give me the phone, Hayley! I'm going to kill him!" Klaus growled.

"I didn't know..." _How had he missed this? He and Davina were related? Well, distantly._

"Well if you had actually taken an interest in your family, you would have known. Davina is our granddaughter, Kol, _stay away from her_."

Kol bit back a retort. "Look, she came after me, okay... I haven't done anything."

"Except steal my husband's girlfriend..."

"Again, not my fault and I'm shocked, didn't you benefit from that?"

"Not the point, Kol. It's 2am, and in case you forgot, it's Rebekah's wedding tomorrow. _Goodnight."_

Kol slammed the phone down, knocking over a picture of him with Caroline, fuming. He wrenched the door open, marched downstairs to see toilet rolls strewn down the staircase, empty beer bottles everywhere and Caroline, Bonnie and Elena asleep together on the lounge. Most people had left and he knew he his parents would probably ship him off to military camp if they found the house trashed but at the same time, he wanted out. Out of his house, out of his family and as far away from Caroline as possible.

* * *

Davina tossed and turned on the couch. She couldn't sleep. She would be a very tired bridesmaid standing at the altar beside her beautiful aunt. In frustration, she kicked the blanket off her with a growl, deciding it was too hot anyway and saw Marcel, her adopted father smile, a steaming mug of tea in both hands. He gave one to Davina. "How did you know?" she smiled, grateful. Marcel shrugged, "I couldn't sleep either. You and I are very alike. So, how about you tell me what's on your mind? No, wait, don't tell me... is it about a boy... you like?"

Davina smirked. "Yes, but he doesn't-" she stopped midway, because Josh had told her. "Know that I like him, and I tried tonight to tell him, but I chickened out," Davina said sipping her ginger tea. Marcel hugged her around the shoulders. "You must really like this boy, because what you've described sounds like a case of butterflies." Davina told him her heart hurts just thinking about him. "That's why they're called crushes." Marcel explained. "Now, I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I don't feel this little talk has helped you. So, be a sport and lie to me?" Davina smiled, and nodded, putting down her tea while Marcel squeezed her shoulders tight and kissed her forehead. "Good, now we both need our strength for the big day tomorrow." Davina giggled at his long sigh, and curled back down on the lounge.

* * *

"How the heck did I get talked into this?" Josh said frantically spinning the driver's wheel in the other direction as a very drunk Caroline sat in the passenger seat and an exhausted Aiden, slept in the back.

_"This, uh, your car, Kol?" Josh asked nervously. _

_"No, this is my dad's car. You said you couldn't drive a stick." _

_"This is a mother - ! This is a Rolls-Royce, Kol." Josh did dare touch the panelling let alone drive it. "I hear the grill alone costs five grand on this. Five grand! Do you have five grand? I don't have five grand!" Safe to say, Josh was freaking out and how could Kol be so calm?_

_"Then don't hit anything," Kol patted him on the back and Josh watched Aiden climb into the back seat, while Kol helped a wasted Caroline into the passenger seat and did up her seat-belt. _

"I bet Kol is having a great laugh at us right now." Josh slammed his foot against the accelerator - his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest, as he tried to put thoughts of being arrested for driving without a licence out of his head. He drove radically around the corner of an intersection just as the car-phone went off, scaring the _bajeezers _out of him.

He threw an empty beer bottle into the back, waking up Aiden, and screamed at him to answer it while he dodged a black cat running across the highway and Caroline's head which landed in his lap.

"Mm-warm," she moaned, while a distracted Josh tried to pushed her back into sitting position with his left hand. Aiden was talking to Kol, it seemed, though he had not spoken to him before, and held the phone to his shoulder, even more confused. "Kol wants to know where the wedding tomorrow is going to be held?" Josh stared into the rear vision screen, mouth gaping and having nothing to tell him, then Caroline suddenly woke up from her snooze and gestured for the phone thought she didn't need it - yelling for the neighbourhood to hear.

"IT'S AT MY CHURCH. MY CHURCH! KOL BABY, I WANT YOU-" Josh's fingers almost let go of the wheel as Caroline's tongue slid inside his mouth and her hands gripped the side of his face. He could feel exactly what she wanted from him, and he was a little scared. Kissing her had just made everything else clearer than crystals. He was definitely gay, and if they survived this trip from hell, he would show Aiden, exactly how much he loved him.

* * *

The sunrise peeked at them from between shopping carts and trash-cans, and Josh felt like somebody had thrown Thor's hammer at his head. Caroline was curled up in the front seat, snoring, and Aiden sat, wide-awake and waiting for an explanation. "You kissed her," he frowned. Josh ran a very shaky hand through his hair. "Right after you confessed you loved me. How am I meant to feel, Josh, because right now, I can barely even look at you, and when you sleep, you snore like a fucking lawn-mower, so excuse me for-"

Josh grabbed Aiden, and shut him up with a kiss, and not just any kiss, a kiss he'd been waiting to present to his best friend for such a long time - pulling and grazing Aiden's lips, wrapping his arms around him tightly, and exhaling slowly. He knew his response had surprised his friend, but he was even more surprised when Aiden kissed him back, caressing his cheek, and murmuring his name, gently. "Took you long enough," he smirked when they'd stopped to catch their breath.

"You knew?" Josh said, running his thumb over Aiden's lips, and wiping away any leftover residue.

Aiden nodded, and kissed Josh gently as Caroline's leg shot up in the air. "We should probably get her home, I promised Kol I'd get her to her front door. Help me? Please? Then maybe we can grab breakfast?" Aiden nodded, waking up Caroline, just as another car pulled up beside them.

"Oh crap," Josh muttered, sliding down the seat in embarrassment, except it did little because Kol could see straight inside the car because the sunroof was down. Caroline who was bleary eyed but basically sober, touched her lips with a sudden realization that it wasn't Kol whom she had made out with in a drunken state - and looked horrified between Aiden and Josh. Kol helped Caroline out of the car 'to talk' and Aiden and Josh went to find something to eat, coming back half an hour later to find Caroline with her feet on the dash, sunbaking and a smile on her lips. "Kol and I broke up," she grinned when Josh handed her a cinnamon donut. "I think it's for the best."

* * *

Davina came running out of the church carrying Rebekah's veil which she had left behind, surprisingly the wedding had been a disaster since her aunt had taken muscle relaxers to ease her period pain and taken a few extras for safe-keeping, so her walk down the aisle on Klaus' arm had been rather hilarious for those watching, and worrying for those like Cami and Hayley, but despite this, she had wed Damon, and it seems, left without saying goodbye, leaving Davina disappointed to have not at least wished her a congratulations before the reception.

Swaying the fabric through the breeze, Davina saw that the twins, Cami, Hayley and Klaus were already fighting over shotgun, and Marcel hurried to the driver's seat, looking up to see her dawdling on the steps. As a taxi pulled out in front of the church, Davina was surprised to see a red Porsche and Kol Mikaelson standing in front of it with a big grin. _How long had he been waiting there?_ she wondered.

Kol smiled, "Hey." This time Davina caught herself turning around in case Caroline was somewhere behind her, but there was nobody behind her. "Me?" she asked, flabbergast and it slowly dawned on her, stupid, of course he meant her. "Yeah, you!" Kol jogged across the road and stood right in front of her. They both smiled like dorks and said hi in unison like it was the only word they knew in their vocabulary. Davina was first to break the awkwardness and ask what he was doing there?

"I heard you were here. Is that okay?" Kol said, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, it's okay," Davina said, keeping her internal screaming at bay by wringing her hands together.

"Do you have to go to reception now?" Kol asked, eyeing the car with Klaus in it.

"I'm supposed to," she sighed.

"Can I call you later?" he piped up, and Davina couldn't believe he was actually there.

"Sure... I mean no," she shook her head.

"No, I can't call you later?" He looked disappointed, very disappointed.

"Yeah... No, I mean, I'm not going to the reception." She stumbled over her words.

"Oh. Great," Davina smiled as he walked her to his car, and she saw Marcel hadn't, despite protests from those waiting in the car, left - making sure she was okay. Davina subtly pointed at Kol, and mouthed 'he's the guy!' and he sent her two thumbs up for good luck. Davina stuffed the veil in the back of Kol's car and pulled her feet inside as he closed the door like a gentleman.

Davina sat cross legged on the glass coffee table with a strawberries and cream cake between her and Kol, in her empty house. "Make a wish," Kol encouraged her when she stared blankly at the sixteen candles. "But it already came true," she whispered, leaning forward as Kol's lips brushed against hers and the butterflies in her stomach erupted up into the air.

**A/N: Happy New Year my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, and all the pairings. Please be sure to leave your reviews below. Any typos, I'll fix later. Thanks muchly! x**


End file.
